Random One Shots
by forevercaskett41319
Summary: Just a bunch of caskett one-shots :) I am new at this so sorry if I'm bad. Most chapters will have some smut. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a bunch of random one-shots. I am new at this so hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Summary: Castle and Beckett have a three year old child, her name is Sara.**

Beckett was sleeping when Caslte woke up, he layed there for a minute watching her sleep. He then got up and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. She got up shortly after he left and took a quick shower. Once she was done, she went out to the kitchen and found Castle sitting on the couch. He looke up and smiled, "Hey."

"Hi." She said and walked over to him, "Whatch ya reading?"

"Ah, nothing just the sports section." He said and put the paper on the coffee table.

"Mhm, I see." She smiled and kissed him, "Sara. still sleeping?"

"I think so."

"I'm going to go wake her up." She said and got up. She walked up the stairs into Sara's room. She was already awake playing with her new stuffed bunny that Castle had got her yesterday.

"Hey, baby girl." Beckett said with a smile.

"Momma!" Sara got up and gave her a hug.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yes, can daddy make his pancwakes?"

"I dont know. Why dont you get dressed and go ask him." Beckett smiled and watched her daughter hurrying to get her cloths on.

Once she got dressed, she ran downstairs and Beckett followed. The little girl jumped into Castles lap, that made him wince and Beckett chuckled.

"Daddy can you pwease make some pancwakes?" She asked him and put that little adorable puppy dog face on.

"Who could say no to that face? Of course I can." He smiled and picked her up and set her down on the ground. He got up and made his pancakes.

The pancakes were done and Sara ate 5 of them. "These are weally good daddy!" She said with a mouthfull.

"They look good." Castle said and Beckett smiled.

After they were done eating their pancakes, Sara went upstairs to her room and played with her dolls. Castle was cleaning up while Beckett watched him.

"Do you like watching me clean up?" Castle asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "No, its just cute."

"I clean up cute?" He was confused to where this was going.

"Yeah." Beckett got up from the chair, stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Mhm." He turned around in her arms and looked at her hazel-brownish eyes. She looked into his baby blues. He leaned down and kissed her, she kissed him back their tounges tangling with each others. They parted for air.

"I miss this." Castle said.

"Me too." She said and kissed him again. Castle lifted her onto the counter and started kissing her more. They parted when they heard laughter coming from behind them.

"Shit." Castle mumbled before turning around. When he turned around, he saw his giggling daughter, "What hapened to your dolls?"

"I got bored, why is mommy on the table?" She asked.

"She was getting something off of the ceiling." He said pointing to the ceiling and she looked up.

"I dont see anything."

"Well that's because she already got it."

"Yep see." Beckett chimmed in, holding up her hand and pretended to hold something. She got off the counter and stood beside Castle.

"Why dont you go clean up your dolls and maybe we can play a game." Beckett asked.

"Okay mamma!" Sara said and was off up the stairs and into her room.

Castle and Beckett both looked at each other and smiled, "That was a close one." Beckett said putting her arms around his waist again.

"Too close." he smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, this time softly. They parted right when Sara came downstairs.

"Okay momma! I'm done!"

"Good! Now what do you want to play?" Beckett bent down to her height.

"Can we pway hide-n'-seek?"

"Of course baby girl. Go hide!" Beckett said and started counting.

* * *

**A/N: This is rated M for later chapters. Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter will have some smut in it, so if you don't like then don't read.**

* * *

Summary: Rick is out on a book signing tour and only has one day left, Kate can't stand not seeing him.

It has been a week since she hasn't seen Rick and she can't stand it. She was sitting on the couch, watching TV, wishing that her husband would come home now. She heard someone at the door trying to get in, she got scared and grabbed her gun. When the door opened she was in complete shock.

"Rick, I thought you were coming home tomorrow." She said and put her gun down.

"I was until it got canceled." He said and put his bags down.

"Oh well good. I don't think I would've lasted another day without seeing you." She smiled and walked over to him and kissed him, hard. Their tongues tangling with each others, he pulled back for air.

"Me too." He said and kissed her again. He lift her up, still together, and went into their bedroom.

He set her down on the bed and started to unbutton her shirt. She unbutton his shirt also and took it off, then started at his pants. She undid his belt, button, and pulled down his zipper. Then she took them off with his boxers. While she was doing that, he somehow managed to take off all of her cloths. He held her breasts in his hand, leaving trails of kisses on her neck.

He reached her left breast and sucked her hard nipple, which made her moan. Circling it with his tongue and biting down on it. He moved to the next one and did the same thing, she started to moan louder.

"I want you in me." She moaned out.

"Be patient." He said with a smile. He kissed her lips then made little trails of kisses down to her belly and stopped.

"Rick, please!" She moaned. He smiled and went further down and put his finger into her wet folds, circling her clit. She arched her back, he started to do it faster. Then he stopped right before her orgasm hit her. She looked down to see why he stopped. He stood up and rubbed his erection on her clit and thrust into her hard.

She gasped, "Fuck!"

He started out slow, watching her. Her eyes closed and whispering dirty nothings to him. He started to go faster and she opened her eyes.

"Faster. please." She begged and he obeyed. They were both staring into each others eyes, enjoying every second of it.

"Kate, I'm close."

"Me too."

They hit their climax together. He slowed down spilling inside of her, both panting.

"God, Rick you're amazing." She whispered.

"You are too." He slid out of her and laid next to her.

"Promise me you will never leave again." She staring into his eyes.

"I promise." He smiled, gave her a quick kiss, pulled her close, "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back, closed her eyes and fell asleep right away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it sucks, I just started writing these. Reviews on how I did?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There's going to be three more chapters in this fanfic. Oh, this idea came to me from another fanfic.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Rick and Kate make a bet. Will they last?**

Rick watched Kate sleep on his chest, combing his fingers through her hair. It wasn't long before she woke up saying,

"Ouch! Castle what the hell?!" She sat up.

"I'm sorry, your hair is snarly!" He put his hands up.

"Why can't you keep your hands off of me?" She laid down but on her pillow this time.

"My hands aren't always on you."

"Yeah, they are!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

Rick looked at her surprised that she actually wants to bet on this. He knew that this wasn't going to be a good bet, but he was willing to try it. To show her that he actually can his hands off of her.

"Okay, we can't touch each other for the rest of the day." She said and he frowned, "Oh man up Castle, its just one day."

"When is this bet going to end? Tonight or tomorrow, please say tonight."

"Fine, tonight at 9 'o clock."

"What! Why not 5?" He whinned.

"Man up Castle, it's only," she looked at the clock beside her bed, "10 hours, and we gotta go." She got up and dressed while Castle laid in bed for little longer, trying to believe that just happened. He knew for sure now, that they weren't going to make it.

"You comin' Castle?" She yelled from the kitchen. He got up and dressed.

* * *

They made it through the car ride, now the hard part was the precinct. Rick wanted so badly to win this, but he definitely couldn't last a day without touching Kate. She wanted to win this too, and she had the perfect plan for him to lose.

"Coffee?" Rick asked as he got up from his chair that was sitting right next to Kate's desk.

"Uh, yeah." He trotted of to the break room and got himself and Kate coffee. When he came out, he handed the cup to Kate thinking that she would grab it and touch his fingers. But she didn't.

"Nice try, Ricky. Just set it down, please." He jumped at the nickname she had given him. She looked up at him with her beautiful hazel eyes. He set the cup down and sat down in his chair. Kate looked up and saw Espo and Ryan.

"Yo Beckett" Espo said stopping at her desk.

"Yeah?"

"We need you and Castle to go check out a place."

"A place?"

"Yeah, it's downtown. It's a house that's haunted."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Seriously! Can't you two do it?"

"No, we are busy."

"Uh huh, you two owe me big time." She got up and got her jacket on and walked to the elevator with Castle behind.

* * *

They made it through the day with almost touching but they made it. Kate was on the couch drinking a glass of wine while Rick poured himself some more in the kitchen.

"Well we made it through the day." He said sitting down next to her on the couch.

She glanced at her fathers watch on her wrist, "No, not yet. We have five moe minutes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sorry Castle."

Two more painful minutes had gone by and Rick was now counting down, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0." He turned to Kate and she put her wine glass on the table.

"Finally." She mumbled getting closer him.

"I have waited all day for this." He said and leaned in to kiss her. She immediately responded, their tongues tangling with each others. He laid her down so he was hovering over her. Still together, he began to take off her shirt slowly, making Kate suffer for the bet she made. The shirt was off and he threw it somewhere in the room where later they wouldn't be able to find it. He started making trails of kisses down to her neck, she moaned when he found her sweet spot. Then, he made it down to her breasts, sucking just above her bra. He reached under her back and unclasped her bra, throwing it across the room. His hands were on them, rubbing her nipples between his two fingers making her moan louder. He leaned down and sucked on her nipple, circling his tongue around it. Then, did it to the other one.

Kate was getting impatient, she hate when Rick took it slow. That's why she was mostly in charge. He made little kisses down to her belly button and stopped. Teasing her, he slowly unzipped her zipper then slowly pulled down her pants, along with her underwear. He felt her wetness. rubbing his fingers along her clit in slow circular motion.

He was now going faster, he leaned up and kissed her lips. She was at her climax when he stopped, he always did. He undid his pants and took off he shirt. Then, he slowly thrust into her. she moaned.

"Faster!" Kate said desperately

He obeyed and went faster thrusting into her, hearing the sound of their bodies crashing together. They both reached their orgasms immediately, screaming out together while he spilled into her. They both laid there connected, coming down from their climaxes. He slowly pulled out of her but was stopped halfway.

"No, more." Kate pleaded.

And they did another, then another, then another.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the end was really bad but I was tired and yeah... Reviews?**


End file.
